


知一

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, アルユリ, ユリアル
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)





	知一

抱阿尔贝尔的时候，那个阿尔贝尔出奇地圣母。尤利乌斯虽然再清楚不过自己这位亲友殿神性溢出，但圣母光辉和雷迅卿人如其名的爆炸闪亮终究不可相提——也许可以，也许，救国平乱大英雄的神圣耀眼与抱尤利乌斯时的凶猛急进同根同源，但就事论事，比方说在床上夸人疾风迅雷、夸的正乃雷迅卿本人，结果可想而知。不会有什么好结果。知轻重又懂情趣的尤利乌斯便将此之研究成果按下不表。耗时最长一项研究，花费尤利乌斯心血未必多少， 只是无可否认，耗时长了，资源倾斜了，所谓投入了感情。然后一如既往，阿尔贝尔现身尤利乌斯闭关研究室那样，阿尔贝尔就那样撞破尤利乌斯未公布与众的研究成果。阿尔贝尔搂毛发丰富的尤利乌斯后脑，梳理手势雷同慈母慰藉幼子，饱含爱意呼唤尤利乌斯，令后者不禁犯傻，问出口，是不是现在能得到所有的原谅。“你需要吗？”圣母在上，就只温柔引导，不直接下达宽恕。阿尔贝尔就是阿尔贝尔，是尤利乌斯骄傲，是尤利乌斯自豪，大部分场合，基本上总那么，正确。所以阿尔贝尔是神一般的圣母那种的存在。尤利乌斯需要的才不是原谅或宽恕。是承认。是显现。是确立。神如果在，不用劳烦伸手过来往深渊推再一步，叩审判的雷锤就行，烙印尤利乌斯给罪人胎记。这就是最初，这就是最后。这就具有效力。万事顺心，如尤利乌斯心意梦想成真，等于甜梦的噩梦。那个英雄，那个雷迅卿，那个阿尔贝尔，送死来了。“尤利乌斯，”尤利乌斯的亲友用圣母的嗓音叫着尤利乌斯名字，“我不会松手的。我不会离开的。我会在这里。”就在力量失控即将爆炸的尤利乌斯跟前。“安心上路，尤利乌斯，你说过唯一让你获得安宁的是在我身边，那么，安心吧。”尤利乌斯的安宁之所就在尤利乌斯怀里，触手和翅羽凭最后的自我意志收回成的即将围拢怀抱。“亲爱的亲友，我有一个猜想，我猜想亲友你是不是现在很开心，由于自爆——”“是。以及能杀了你。不能让你活下去的话，只能跟你一起死了。”圣母呼来神光降临，打中尤利乌斯和阿尔贝尔，仅此两个共同赴死的人。

fin


End file.
